Always There
by Nayru Elric
Summary: What if the reason Kirishima was so adamant about him and Bakugo going to the gala on I-Island was because he wanted to ask him for a dance? (Fluffy KiriBaku one-shot based on the movie My Hero Academia: Two Heroes)


**Summary:** What if the reason Kirishima was so adamant about him and Bakugo going to the gala on I-Island was because he wanted to ask him for a dance?

* * *

**Always There**

* * *

His skin still feels rough where he'd blasted those guys hours before. Back in his hotel room on I-Island, Katsuki scowls at the charcoal on his hands and arms from the summer vacation turned nightmare by those Villains. It was supposed to be an ideal time to wrack up confidence by showing off his Quirk to the Hero scouts on I-Island — and to hang out with Kirishima. _But then Deku and all his cronies showed up. _His eyebrows knit together so tightly he swears a vein popped near his temple.

"Aahh, I'm beat." Exiting the bathroom, Eijirou breathes out, exhausted. A towel around his shoulders, red hair falls around his neck. "Bathroom's all yours," he says, gesturing behind him with one thumb. Without looking at him, Katsuki stands from the bed and goes to shower.

Watching the bathroom door close behind him, Eijirou sighs. The roses embroidered on the back of the suit he'd lent Katsuki for the gala linger in his mind for a moment after the door is closed. Though the right sleeve of Katsuki's maroon undershirt is torn off from their fights earlier that day, he thinks his friend looks rather dashing in it. _Luckily it fit perfectly, _Eijirou thinks, sad it was never put to good use._ Considering I bought it for him last second._

Katsuki hadn't even mentioned there would be a gala for the pro and amateur Heroes invited to I-Island until the day before the two of them were supposed to embark. Not caring to _"listen to some guys I don't know give speeches and then clap for them"_ — something Katsuki had made quite clear that same day before Eijirou convinced him to go to the gala — Eijirou had taken it upon himself to buy a suit for him, fully aware of Katsuki's, er, let's just say _less than cordial _outward disposition.

Since Eijirou suggested it at the last second and it was just the two of them, there was no reason for Katsuki to refuse, but Eijirou hadn't bought Katsuki a suit just for appearances sake, to save face in public as rising Heroes. After he'd received the text from Katsuki saying he'd been invited to I-Island for placing first in the Sports Festival, Katsuki also said he was allowed to bring someone with him. "_So join me. If you can," _it had read. Kirishima could always imagine Katsuki's texts in his brash voice.

The request put Eijirou in a panic. Alone in his room, his heart beat loudly in his ears as he clutched his cellphone in one hand, which hardened slightly from his rapid pulse. _A summer trip with my best friend! This is the kind of stuff you read about in those shoujo manga! And then some drama between the main characters always happens. _Well, normally it was during a field trip while school was in session, but yes, same principle. It was like a dream. Of course Eijirou wanted to go to newly opening I-Island and see what the new research base for Heroes and organizations of justice around the world alike had to offer the coming era, but more than that…

Eijirou's grip tightened, the other hand reaching up to grab his shirt. He had to sit down to steady himself. _Maybe then…_

Maybe then he would be able to find the perfect opportunity to tell Katsuki how he felt.

Shaking his fiery red head, he tried to snap himself out of his nerves. _Don't overthink it! There will be an opportunity. There has to be. So don't worry about it too much! That's not manly._

Naturally, when Katsuki let slip a gala was going to be held, the idea popped into Eijirou's head that this would be the perfect time to tell him. He didn't have to think about it much that this was the thing to do. The day before when he went shopping for a suit, in some far off absentminded part of his brain he'd imagined the two of them circling on the dance floor. He'd imagined the blush in his friends cheeks and Bakugo's averted eyes when he extended an arm to him, and Katsuki's surprise when the magic words finally clumsily stumbled out of his lips —

"Hey, you okay?"

Eijirou realizes the blush is actually on _his _cheeks as Katsuki stares down at him from the bathroom while brushing his teeth. Smiling bittersweetly, Eijirou sighs again, closing his eyes. His disappointment that the night had ended with Villains taking over the hotel and crashing the party had really put a damper on those plans. "Yeah. I'm fine." _I'll get another chance._

Toothpaste on his lips, Katsuki's arm stops moving while brushing his teeth, seeing the conflict and fatigue on his friend's face. When Eijirou opens his eyes again, Katsuki bends over the sink to spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinse. About to turn in for the night, suddenly Katsuki is standing in front of Eijirou's face. He looks up at him.

"Hey. There's something I wanted to show you."

Characteristic Katsuki, his expression doesn't give anything away as he helps Eijirou stand.

Far from the globes of light around the hotel and the three hubs of city lights, Katsuki leads him to one of the expansive purlieus around the central buildings. The forests on the outside perimeter of I-Island can be seen from the path, which is also a dock. The metal and concrete walkway is elevated about ten feet above the water. Soft, sweet and salty wind blows in their faces. "We didn't get the chance to attend the party thanks to the Villain scum that attacked the building," Katsuki says. "So let's have a gala right here." It's long past midnight by now, and the water below the dock glistens darkly — but the metallic light from the city illuminates the sharp features on Katsuki's face.

Eijirou is awestruck. In his abrupt fantasy, it was he who asked Katsuki out on the dance floor, head bloated but externally cool from working up the courage to do so. Now, before his eyes, it is Katsuki's hand that is extended out to him.

Unable to comprehend the surreality of the situation, Eijirou breaks into a chuckle. "You're wrong. We didn't get to attend the gala because we got lost."

"And whose fault was that!" Katsuki shouts in reply. Beside himself and the ridiculous position he's in, Bakugo turns to the side, returning his hand to his pocket and clicking his tongue. "Forget it. If you don't wanna, then you should've said —"

"No, wait!" Eijirou lurches forward and grabs Katsuki's arm before he can turn fully away. Red eyes wide and on his friend, Katsuki stares. Eijirou gulps from his dramatic movement. Letting go of Katsuki, Eijirou mutters, "S-sorry. I was just s-surprised! I was surprised, since I didn't think you cared at all about the gala."

After a moment of silence, Katsuki's normal frown loosens. It's only a little — but to Eijirou it feels like all the difference in the world. "You're right. I couldn't care less about the gala. But I know you do."

_Hours ago, Katsuki scowled as he sat up on his hotel bed as Eijirou passed him one of the suits he brought. "You're way too prepared, you weirdo with shitty hair! Why would you go to the trouble of bringing that if you know I don't want to go?"_

"_Because," Eijirou said, a light airiness to his mood as he laid the extra suit beside Katsuki on the bed, "this might be the only time we get to attend a gala like this, and I wanted us to be properly dressed!"_

_Seeing the brightness in his friend's face, Katsuki couldn't ignore him. When Kirishima looked back up at him, Bakugo turned his gaze away. "Fine. Have it your way."_

Kirishima grinned brighter, the same toothy grin that had been on his face then.

Stepping closer to Katsuki, Eijirou and Katsuki clasped hands, the other reaching for each other's waist. "Ah, wait, who gets to hold whose waist?"

"Me, obviously," Katsuki says shortly.

"Eh?! That's not fair! It's not manly, either!"

"As if I care!"

"No, wait, how about we —?"

"You're the one who suggested it!"

After a bit more bickering, Eijirou declares, "Fine, then we'll _both _take each other's waist!"

Katsuki feels his brow twitching again from the idiocy of the position they're in. "This doesn't work at all," he grumbles. Their arms are tangled over each other.

"Whatever. Let's begin!"

Kirishima takes the first step and Katsuki follows. Never having learned to dance himself, he watches their feet at the start to make sure they don't trip over each other more than they already are. When Katsuki glances upward, he sees the delightful expression on Kirishima's face, the lax curve of his lips and contour of his eyelids. As Eijirou's face passes through shadow and the distant lights of the city, flaccid red hair wafting slowly in the breeze, Katsuki finds himself captivated. Eventually, Eijirou notices the way he's looking at him and his carefree expression vanishes. Their footsteps slow just a little, their thickly clasped hands fluttering and loosening in the unsteadiness, when —

Kirishima's foot slips off the edge of the dock.

"AH —!"

Kirishima falls in feet first, dragging Bakugo all the way down with him from his arms around his neck and chest.

_**KER-SPLASH!**_

Head bursting above the water, wet, sandy blond hair is in Katsuki's eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU WEIRDO WITH SHITTY HAIR?!" he screams.

Ignoring him, Eijirou mumbles, "Man, the water's freeeezingg…"

Katsuki throws a wall of water Eijirou's way with a roar as payback. Soaking wet, Eijirou blinks the water out of his eyes before sending a splash back. "It's because you have terrible footwork!"

"_YOU_ WERE THE ONE LEADING US!"

Cocking his head, Eijirou scratches the back of his head with one arm and laughs. "Oh yeah. Oops!"

"RRGH, GET BACK HERE!"

As Eijirou Kirishima swims in a wide circle away from the rabid eyes of his friend the fire user, he can't help the familiar warmth that blooms in his chest. Amid the lights of I-Island in the dark night water, he knows it in his heart.

_I'll find the opportunity to tell you one day… Katsuki._

**. . .**

Back on their floor in the hotel, Ochako points at them with vacant eyes. Beside her with a similar expression is Izuku.

"Uh, why are you two soaking wet and in your pajamas?" she asks.

Before Eijirou can answer, Katsuki screams, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

* * *

**Thank you so much to the lovely tiburme for commissioning me! I really enjoyed writing this. ****I'm glad I was able to write something light and cheerful for once rather than going full Nay-Style Character Analysis of Deep Emotions on it, lmao. ****I'm glad the full version was to your liking, and**** thanks again for giving me the opportunity! ^w^**

**This is my first _My Hero Academia _fic, and my first commission! Huzzah! I finally did, mom! I finally got money for my art. Holy crap. To anyone who might be interested in commissioning me or just what to chat, feel free send a PM my way. B****ut for now, I hope you'll leave a review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, or any other comments so that I know what to keep and what to improve. Writing these characters was so, so fun~**


End file.
